1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for displaying contents and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in technology have led to electronic devices with diverse functions. For example, certain electronic devices may simultaneously provide an alarm function, a Short Messaging Service (SMS) function, a Multimedia Message Service (MMS) function, an electronic mail (e-mail) function, a game function, a communication function, an image management function, a multimedia function of providing audio and video contents, a scheduling function and the like.
As the functions of the electronic device increase, the number of contents stored in the electronic equally increases. Accordingly, a situation occurs in which a user transmits the contents. For example, to share image files stored in the electronic device with other users, the user can upload the image files to a specific server. As another example, to share music files stored in the electronic device with the other users, the user can transmit the music files to electronic devices of the other users.
However, if there are many contents to transmit, it becomes difficult for the user to identify a transmission history of each of the contents by checking the applications that have transmitted the contents one by one in order to.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an electronic device and a method for enabling a user to easily recognize a transmission history of contents.